Life Connects
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: This is a story of 6 strangers living in a cozy town who find the lines of their lives meeting in the center as they experience love, friendship, heartache and more. AU. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nobody you recognize is my own. They're property of WWE. **

* * *

"One Long Island Ice Tea and a shot!" Kaitlyn, Texan beauty and a Barrett's Vault bartender, called out as she handed the drinks to a pair of male friends who smiled at her.

"Thanks, Kait." Heath Slater, a regular for Kaitlyn and lead singer of the local band The Three Man Band, spoke as he took the Long Island Ice Tea into his hand.

"Yeah thank you, love." This time Drew McIntyre, the lead guitarist of the group, spoke. He was another regular.

In fact the whole band, including Jinder Mahal the bassist of the group, was regulars. They constantly played at Barrett's Vault all thanks to McIntyre who had known the boss, Wade Barrett, from somewhere. Kaitlyn had just assumed that Europeans all always seem to know each other; which would've been a comical overstatement if Wade and Drew hadn't known so many Europeans that had entered the bar before. It always amused Kaitlyn, especially when she'd jokingly ask if a European customer knew Wade Barrett and they'd say yes. Though, they all did live in a moderately medium sized town so the prospect of Wade knowing a ton of people, even those who didn't have an accent, wasn't all too farfetched or weird for the Texan.

"Hey, no problem! Just doing my job." Kaitlyn waved their gratitude off before propping her elbows on the bar.

"Aw, it's just bein' polite, Kaity." Heath smiled, sipping his drink before continuing to talk. "You're the best bartender here after all."

Kaitlyn made a show of placing her hand on her heart. "Well aren't I tickled pink!" She chuckled, hearing as the boys did too.

"He's right, love. I rather have you then Aksana." Drew nearly muttered, looking over at the very feisty Lithuanian. Aksana was usually Kaitlyn's comrade during late nights like this one and Kaitlyn didn't mind her at all. Sure, her accent would trip her up sometimes but Aksana was feisty and quite hilarious. She also got in a lot of tips and was not cheap enough to keep it all herself. Honestly, Kaitlyn had tried to stop Aksana from sharing but she always fought that it took two to do this job and Kaitlyn deserved the tips just as much as she. Kaitlyn did bring in her own tips as well though, and of course, shared hers with Aksana.

Aksana was generally kind to all the customers, especially a certain bald man that was apparently called Antonio, but she just couldn't get along with Drew. Kaitlyn was not present for Aksana's and Drew's first falling out but from what she heard, or could understand between Aksana switching from English to Lithuanian back and forth, Drew had treated her disrespectfully.

Kaitlyh had, at first, thought the situation was serious but after further thorough investigation (just asking Heath what happened) Kaitlyn was informed that Drew drunkenly tried to mimic Aksana's accent. Drew had tried to apologize a few times now but to no avail. Aksana didn't want to hear any of it. Aksana was a stubborn woman like that Kaitlyn supposed.

"She'll accept your apology one day, Drew." Kaitlyn patted the man's shoulder as he downed the drink. Kaitlyn eyed the shot glass as he slammed it on the bar. "Are you guys performing tonight?"

Heath nodded. "Yup! Just gettin' loosed up a bit before headin' on up there. Don't want my nerves stuntin' me tonight!"

"Don't want the same thing that happened last time to happen again, yeah?" Kaitlyn smirked, hearing Heath groan as Drew let out a laugh.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that anymore…" Heath pouted, looking between Kaitlyn and Drew.

"Don't get pouty on me now you bloke!" Drew clasped his hand on Heath's shoulder. "I'll make sure to have Kaitlyn get us a bag just in case chunks fly again."

"Shut up!" Heath snapped at Drew, who merely laughed again as the southern male brought the cup back to his lips. He swallowed the drink down quickly before climbing off the stool. "Let's just go find Jinder and get ready."

"Alright!" Drew said, fishing into his wallet and slapping down some bills in front of Kaitlyn.

"Oh you do-"

"No." Drew interrupted Kaitlyn. "I know you're going to say we don't have to pay but I feel obligated to. So take the money, keep the change."

And with that Heath and Drew walked away to go find their band mate. Kaitlyn shook her head as she fished the money and made it to the cash register, registering the price and keeping the change as Drew said.

"Kaitlyn." Aksana's accent rang. Kaitlyn turned to look at the raven hair lady as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "I'm going on my break."

"Alright, 'Sana." Kaitlyn smiled, waving at Aksana as she walked out. She didn't miss when Aksana accidentally bumped into Drew. It looked like he was about to apologize but Aksana flipped her hair out at him and strutted out of the bar. Poor guy was never going to get his redemption.

Kaitlyn continued to watch as the rest of the band started to set up. Though they were not the best band around town, they were still good, and Kaitlyn did like when they'd play. Plus, they were the only band that took her requests. Though they don't really have to ask much anymore, it's always _Lips of an Angel_ anyways.

A sound of someone obnoxiously clearing their voice caught Kaitlyn's attention. She looked around, quickly spotting a man sitting in front of her with his arms lazily lying on the bar. His blue eyes looked hazy as he raised his head slightly to speak to her.

"Give me a beer." He spoke, his raspy voice sounding slightly slurred. This man was definitely drunk or at least getting there. Usually Kaitlyn would place her own personal policy about handing over drinks to people clearly on their way to alcohol poisoning but this man looked well worse for wear. He also still looked like he could balance himself up right, so she figured giving this guy a beer wouldn't be too bad.

"Coming right up." She said with a smile, turning to the cold beers and popping the cap open. She placed a glass on the bar and was going to poor when the man held up his hand while shaking his head.

"No glass. I ain't trying to be fancy with my beer." He snatched the bottle off of Kaitlyn's hand, much to her surprise, and slammed down some bills. They were crumpled about and slightly damp from the man's sweat. Using the tips of her fingers, she lifted the bills and put them in the cash register.

Looking back, she noticed the man slouch on the bar stool as he clutched onto the beer bottle. His eyes were downcast to the bar as he slowly moved the opening of the bottle to his lips and tilting his head back to gulp down the contents in it.

Kaitlyn had seen this before. Working in a bar causes you to run into people who aren't always happy with their lives. Whether it be for financial reasons, problems within family and friends or problems between someone and their significant other. Sometimes people only had one of these worries; sometimes two or all three. This man was clearly another victim to life's unfortunate challenges and he was getting beaten up good.

By instinct of working in the bar too long, Kaitlyn made her way back over to the man. There wasn't much else people in the bar area, especially since The Three Man Band started playing. She watched as he watched her; not much of any expression on his face. Poor guy looked dead.

"Howdly doodly." Kaitlyn greeted lamely, instantly scolding herself for always awkwardly turning to Simpson references when she wants to console someone. He didn't say much of anything, merely a grunt of acknowledgement. So Kaitlyn continued. "I know it's not my place to ask but you look like road kill. And maybe you don't want to talk about it to me considering I'm a complete stranger, but I figured as a decent human being I should ask if you're okay."

The man did not answer at first as he merely stared at her before sitting up slightly, bringing the bottle close to his lips. "Why are you bartenders so fucking nosey?" He asked finally before having the bottle touch his lips as he sipped more beer.

Kaitlyn was not surprised by this question. She had gotten plenty of different variations of this after she asked a customer if they were alright. She smiled as she shook her head. "We're not nosey, we just see people like you all the time."

The man scoffed. "People like me, huh? And how would you know they're like me if you don't know what the hell is wrong with me?" He put the bottle back on the bar.

"I don't mean people with the same problems as you, though I'm not counting that out as it _always _seems to be the same stuff, but I mean someone who looks like life kicked their puppy." She responded with a shrug.

"You guys just like gossip." The man shook his head, looking up at Kaitlyn. "If you want fucking gossip fine I'll give it to you, not like it fuckin' matters anyways. Not like you know me or anythin'."

"Exactly." Kaitlyn nodded. "It's also good to talk about it too."

Dean raised his eyebrows as he took another huge gulp of his beer, feeling as the weight lightened dramatically indicating the drink was almost over. "If you say so, sweetheart." He placed the nearly empty bottle on the bar again before leaning his palms on the bar and leaning forward slightly. "My girlfriend cheated on me with some jerk off at work."

Kaitlyn's eyes softened at that. Relationship problems; she had to sympathize for this man. Love was always the hardest one on the person whenever they would arrive. Kaitlyn has seen plenty nearly drink themselves to an early grave because their girlfriends, boyfriends, wives and husbands cheated on them. "Oh no, I'm sorry."

The man scoffed again. "No you're not. My sorry ass is here buying your fucking drinks, by the way get me another one, and you're making money. But your artificial sympathy is appreciated."

Kaitlyn grabbed another bottle as she gave the man a look. "I do care! Despite being the bartender here, I really don't want people coming here buying drinks when they're sad. They can danger themselves."

"Good. Maybe if I drink another one of these I'll be drunk enough to get hit by a car or something." The man smiled humorlessly. "Or maybe I'll be a dangerto _Randy_." His face turned to one of disgust as he looked up at Kaitlyn. "That was his name, by the way. He looked like a fucking snake and he was a snake, slitherin' into someone else's girl. I was thinking about finding this guy and fucking killing him but I can't go to jail. Don't wanna get penetrated or some shit."

Kaitlyn couldn't help the soft chuckle at his last words; the man seemed to have appreciated her chuckle as he chuckled a bit himself. "She left with him. Just like that. I told her that I knew and she just packed up all her fucking things and left. Suppose it's a good thing. I don't want a cheating, lying, unfaithful bitch in my house."

Kaitlyn nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about that…uh…"

"Dean." The man answered, waving the bottle as he shook his head. "And stop apologizing. You didn't do anything."

Kaitlyn nodded. "Well, Dean, I think this is good."

Dean looked up at her. "Good?" His eyes looked angry and she quickly waved her hands.

"Not the cheating! That's not good, that's bad." Kaitlyn quickly explained, putting her hands down and leaning her elbows on the bar. She proceeded to talk carefully as she continued to slowly explain what she meant. "I just mean, it's good that you know she was cheating on you and that you confronted her. Now you know she was never to be trusted in the first place and you've got the negativity out of your life."

Dean shrugged at those words, not saying anything else. Kaitlyn didn't know what that meant but she could only assume by the lack of a drunken response he either agreed with her words or took them into consideration. After a while Dean placed the empty bottle onto the bar and stood up.

"Thanks for the talk, toots." Dean slurred slightly, his hands stuffing themselves into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"No problem." Kaitlyn said as she watched him turn to the door. He walked over to it before turning back and giving Kaitlyn one more small wave before exiting. She could only hope she had helped this man realize that this was good for him, if only a little. He was a good looking guy, despite the shit look he had, and she was sure he could bounce back soon.

Kaitlyn was ripped from her thoughts when she heard her name called from the stage area. Looking over she saw Heath smiling at her.

"_Lips of an Angel_?" He asked, making the attention of the bar goers turn to her. She smiled as she nodded.

"You've got it." Heath said into the microphone before Jinder and Drew started up the chords. In a matter of minutes Heath was singing _Lips of an Angel _and Kaitlyn had gone back to running the bar, pushing aside Dean's problems from her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, this is another multi-chapter fic. I know I probably shouldn't be writing another considering I have not finished Seeing Red yet but I had this idea in my head and this is more of a fun fic then anything else. I don't expect this one to be too long and it's more of a fic I will update and such from time to time. I just needed a change of pace from writing regular wrestling fics to writing AU fics and I'm actually pretty happy about this one I've thought up. I think the plot is rather easy and laid back and it'll be fun to write and fun for you guys to read. Just to make it clear the ships in this fic are Dean/Kaitlyn, Seth/JoJo and Roman/Bayley. I know it's quite an odd mix but I like them and hopefully you like them too/are willing to give them a chance! There will also be tiny side ships that aren't going to be as focused on as these three but may have tiny snippets of updates on them and the like. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this! Please review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of papers ruffling around and a patient child's sigh filled the small classroom of Bayley or Miss B as the kids deemed her themselves. It was nearing ten minutes passed dismissal and a child was still left behind but it was no surprise to the Latina kindergarten teacher. This same little girl was always last to leave, though the reasoning behind it was fair enough. A single father trying to make ends meet and support his daughter. She had to admire that but she knew the little girl wished her daddy would come sooner.

"Alliyah." Bayley spoke, making her way to the girl before sitting down next to her. "Your daddy will be here soon."

"I know." Alliyah said, fiddling with her own fingers as she stared at the door. Bayley looked up as well, finding herself desperately waiting for him as well.

She never was in a rush to leave her job, she didn't have much to do during weekdays anyways, but she had wanted to stop by the grocery store before it closed for the day. She still had to clean up the classroom and make up a quick art lesson for next week before even contemplating going over to the grocery store. She also wanted to visit a friend but that's if she still had time. And time, despite not having much to do, wasn't something she had loads of what with being a school teacher.

The sound of a childish squeal as the door opened interrupted Bayley's thoughts as a man with an apologetic look entered the room.

"Daddy!" Alliyah squealed as she willingly jumped on top of her father who quickly scooped her up in his arms while his facial expression changed to one much happier. He was so toned she looked even tinier than she was in actuality.

"Hey, Alliyah. Did you have a good day?" The man asked as he walked towards the sign out sheet.

"Yes! Miss B taught us about animals!" Alliyah responded happily as she pointed towards Bayley, who had gotten up and was standing near the table the girl was sitting at merely seconds ago.

The man looked over at Bayley. "Yeah?" He asked with a smile as he placed his daughter down to sign her out. He looked over at Bayley. "I'm sorry for being late _again._"

"Oh don't worry about it, Officer Reigns.-" Roman looked up at her, making a face at her formality. "You can call me Roman, Miss B." Roman reminded her as he scribbled his signature down quickly before looking at his wrist watch for the time.

Bayley blushed slightly at that. "Oh, that's so…personal." She said a sheepish smile on her face. Bayley liked to handle the parents formally; especially a parent who was also a policeman. She only felt it right as a respectful citizen of this town to treat authority with respect.

Roman chuckled at her expression, capping up the pen. "I like to think we're friends." He said. "We live in the same neighborhood, you know."

Bayley shrugged while nodding. "I know that." How could she not? He was always strolling around and was quite a popular one in the neighborhood. She figured it was his authority and the delicious smell of BBQ that came out of his yard every other weekend. "I'd still feel weird. You don't call me Bayley."

"Would you like me to?" Roman asked while taking Alliyah's hand as the girl stood patiently waiting for her father to stop talking.

Bayley's face flushed at that again, shrugging. "Well you want me to call you Roman…so I guess it's fair if you called me Bayley. So…okay." She answered, smiling at Roman who smiled back at her. She always found his smile to be quite breathtaking as well as the rest of him. She has heard plenty of women swoon for him as well as openly share their appreciation for his looks straight to his face! Bayley could never do that, she was far too shy and he was far too not.

He looked down at his little girl. Alliyah smiled up at him before he looked up at Bayley. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Bayley giggled at that, shaking her head. "Today is Friday." She said, following them as she waved at Alliyah who waved back at her.

Roman nodded. "Right. What a shame." Roman looked at her with a grin. "Guess we'll see you on Monday or around the neighborhood."

Bayley nodded with a bit of a blush at his earlier words. It was a shame that it was Friday? "Goodnight, Alliyah. Goodnight Offi- Roman."

"Goodnight, Bayley."

Before the door could shut she heard Alliyah start to speak animatedly about llamas.

* * *

Bayley pushed through two doors, sighing as the strong smell of alcohol nearly burns her nostrils. She had hands full of grocery bags but she had gotten a need to meet up with a friend of hers. She would often pop on in to say hi for a few minutes before continuing on with her day, bars weren't her thing after all.

She made her way to the bartender, smiling when she was met with a brilliantly happy smile.

"Bayley!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, waving as her friend came over.

"Hey Kait!" Bayley exclaims, having to speak over the music currently playing throughout Barrett's Vault. "How are you?" She asked, settling herself down as Kaitlyn quickly made herself busy with filling up a cup with diet coke.

"I'm good. Long night as usual." Kaitlyn shrugged, placing the cup down in front of Bayley. "This is on the house, by the way."

"Kait-"

"No! No, all night everyone has been arguing with me about this. Let me give you this!" Kaitlyn nearly whined, causing Bayley to laugh out herself. She reached up to fix her headband as she nodded.

"Fine, you can pay for this. I'll get dinner for you then. No ifs ands or buts!" Bayley pointed at her for emphasis.

"Fine, Bubbles." Kaitlyn agreed. Bubbles, the nickname Kaitlyn gave to her after she deemed Bayley to be just like Bubble from the Powerpuff Girls.

"How was your day? Kids were a drag?" Kaitlyn asked, leaning her elbows on the table as Bayley took a sip of her drink.

"My day was fine! The kids could never be a drag, they're always entertaining me." Bayley smiled dreamily, thinking of her job. She really did love working with kids. Something about being around such ever growing minds who have such a high hunger for adventure and exploration just made Bayley so happy. Plus, kids always were so curious and she liked helping them grow. She wanted them to keep up their curious nature, their thirst for exploring the world and their kind hearts. She loved working with those kids but she loved seeing them grow.

"So…" Kaitlyn smirked and Bayley looked at her in wonder. "…Did _Officer Reigns _come around late again?"

Bayley blushed slightly, looking down as not to show Kaitlyn her blushing face. "Yeah…"

"I think he's doing it on purpose." Kaitlyn spoke suddenly.

Bayley shot her head up, eyes wide. "On pu-purpose? No! He's a cop, Kaitlyn. He probably has to work late…"

"Pfft, I doubt it." Kaitlyn shook her head. "He's that big tan guy right? With the tattoos?"

Bayley nodded. "Yup!"

Kaitlyn nodded a knowing smile on her face as she wiggled a finger out in front of Bayley's face. The kindergarten teacher stared at the finger before looking at Kaitlyn. "I saw him! Yeah, I was taking my break around 5 and he was with some guy and he was talking about being done with his shift."

Bayley looked at her questioningly. "Did you? Shift is done that early?"

Kaitlyn shrugs. "Maybe he had really early hours. Either way, I think he waits till there's no one else around."

Bayley shook her head. "No! No. No?..." Bayley shook her head again, seeing a grinning Kaitlyn. "No. Because we live in the same neighborhood…he could just come over if he wants to."

"Okay, Bayles. He's not going to come over whenever." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at Bayley's clear naivety about men…or people in general. "You can barely get passed calling him Officer Reigns anyways. Which I think is kind of kinky-"

"Kaitlyn!" Bayley blushed furiously. "Please…"

Kaitlyn laughed, raising her hands. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Also, I'd have you know I call him Roman now." Bayley said matter-of-fact, tracing her finger around the sweating cup in front of her.

Kaitlyn clapped at that, laughing when Bayley just stuck her tongue out. "Maybe you can slide on in now, Bayles."

Bayley shook her head. "Oh no, I…I need to focus on this." She pointed to her teacher's bag. "Not me right now. He's probably seeing someone else anyways, I heard him talking to a woman sometimes."

"So? She could be like, a sister or something!" Kaitlyn's attention switched from Bayley to the front door where a man entered. Bayley only chanced a glance but quickly looked again when she noticed two toned hair.

"Huh, like you used to have, Kait." Bayley commented idly, looking over at Kaitlyn who touched her own hair.

Kaitlyn leaned over, quickly getting in some words before the guy could walk over to the bar. "All I'm saying is try it out Bayley! You never know this one might work out." She leaned up, smiling at the two toned customer who had ordered a drink Bayley had never heard of before but had no doubt that Kaitlyn had. She was the bartender after all.

She chanced over a small polite smile at the man before standing up and grabbing all her bags. "I'm leaving, Kaitlyn!" She called over.

Kaitlyn turned to look at her over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, Bayley!"

Bayley nodded at her and meant to leave when she heard Kaitlyn call out to her. She turned around quickly, watching as Kaitlyn turned with the drink in her hand. "What are you doing this weekend?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Grading papers."

"Boring! You're hanging out with me okay? I need some Bayles time." She smiled, causing Bayley to smile widely herself.

"Okay! I'll talk to you later about what to do!" Bayley waved as Kaitlyn placed the drink down. "Bye, Buttercup!"

"Bye bye, Bubbles!"

* * *

**A/N: Another update for this one! I'll be doing Seeing Red soon! I'm just trying to work over some things with how I'll be executing the next chapter of SR but hopefully that'll be out soon! Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The warming smell of pastries and fresh coffee filled the small café Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns currently sat in. The café was located in a nice little strip in town and held one of the best cinnamon buns the two toned man had ever had. Of course, when he _did _have it. He was high on his physique and things like sweets were something he tried to put off till the weekends. And sure, it was a Friday and he was half way done with his delectable pastry but Fridays were like pre-weekends anyways so he wasn't breaking any rules.

Seth brought the fluffy goodness back down to his napkin when his eyes scanned over for some sort of clock, instantly finding a wall mounted one. It read _3:30; _she'll be out soon.

"Checkin' the clock again?" Roman's deep voice pierced through Seth. His eyes instantly moved over to him, watching as his friend sipped at his coffee.

"Yeah." Seth nodded. Roman made a face and he looked like he was going to say something but Seth cut him off. "Just for you, man. Doesn't your daughter's class let out now?" Seth asked.

Roman didn't say anything, he only looked over at the clock and started to mumble something to himself. Seth could only smile knowingly because he knew exactly what Roman was doing. He knew his daughter got out now. How? Well, he had to pick up little Alliyah himself for Roman before. Much to Seth's dismay; not because he didn't like having to play Uncle Seth to Alliyah, but because he had been asked 'Oh are you _daddy_ number two?' way too many times then he'd like to be.

He also knew that Roman was keeping behind because of that kindergarten teacher Roman can't stop talking about. It almost made the younger man sick to his stomach how much Roman can go all goo-goo-gaa-gaa over this chick. Sure, she was cute Seth supposed; not his type but she was clearly Roman's. So much so that Roman could go from 'bad guy cop' to 'love sick teddy bear.' That chick had his man down.

"Don't give me that look." Roman grumbled, adjusting his sleeve.

Seth chuckled. "What look, man? I was just saying that I'm pretty sure Alli comes out now." Seth shrugged, leaning back on his seat. "Unless she suddenly has to come out later then _everyone _else."

Roman pursed his lips together as he shook his head. "Shut up, Cruella."

"Hey! I thought I said never to call me that." Seth crossed his arms. "I'd look horrible in Dalmatian print anyways."

Roman let out a chuckle at that as he brought his coffee up to his lips again. After a lengthy sip of his drink, Roman placed the cup down and looked up at the clock once more.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Seth questioned. It clearly threw off Roman as his face formed into an expression that could only be described as questioning yet offended.

"What?" He asked.

"You're pathetic." Seth repeated. "You're over here waiting for time to go by so you can be the last person this woman sees. And you don't even ask her out or anything, you just go and pick up your daughter. Dude, make a freaking move! You two live in the same fucking neighborhood!"

Roman shook his head. "It's not that easy…"

"Why? Because of Eve?" Seth asked. He knew that was a sensitive topic for Roman, but he pressed on anyways. "You can't be scared that every relationship you have isn't going to work out. Plus, Eve was just a stupid high school thing, man. Those never work out."

Roman only sat there silently, glaring down at his cup. Seth could only let out a breath of air. "Dude, just…you know, I wanna see you happy alright? And I think you should go after this chick."

"Who says she likes me?" Roman asked.

"Dude. Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You're fucking Fabio. Every woman likes you." Seth rolled his eyes, not being able to believe how much of a dud his friend was being. If Seth had the looks of Roman, he'd be messing around with all types of women. Well…he still did mess around with all types of women but with looks like Roman he'd know he'd be able to go downtown faster.

Roman laughed at his words. "Alright, alright. I'll talk to her someday." He laid back into his seat, crossing his arms this time. "But I hope you know, I ain't the only pathetic one here."

Seth, feeling scandalized, placed his hand on his chest. "Are you saying _I'm _pathetic?"

Roman nodded. "Just as pathetic as me."

"How?" Seth challenged him, leaning forward now.

Roman simply motioned towards the glass window directly next to them. "Because you always come to this café. And you say you like the cinnamon buns but we both know that's utter bullshit. You come here because of that broad right across from here."

Seth's eyes traveled over to the glass window, looking over at the small music shop just across the street. He scoffed out a noise as he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ro."

"Man, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Roman said. "I'm talking about that girl, JoJo. You say Bayley's got me all messed up? Well you're just as bad about that girl." His eyes moved back to the store, where a girl was turning the sign from "open" to "close" before stepping out. "And there she is now."

Seth's eyes darted back, too quickly for his liking, and he stared as a curly haired woman fiddled with the lock of the store. She still looked great into those tight little jeans of hers and those high boots she insisted on wearing even in the goddamn summer time.

Okay, so maybe Seth had been eating here just because his ex worked right across but there was no harm in that, right? It wasn't like he was stalking her around town or something, and the cinnamon buns are really good in this particular café so he couldn't get in deep trouble for that. And okay sure, _maybe _he likes to keep an eye on who JoJo was seeing, especially since he swears he saw her in the back of a motorcycle with some dude on front. But this was all for her own personal safety, motorcycles are dangerous and for all he knew that guy was nothing but a newbie.

"Look at that. I was right." Roman smugly said, leaning back on his seat and resting his hands behind his head. Seth wanted to smack him up cross the head but something quickly gained his attention.

The sound of a motorcycle reeving and then coming to a stop played into Seth's ears. His brown eyes shot over to the sound. His eyes instantly glared as he watched a man remove his helmet and smile up at the woman.

"Who the hell is that?" Seth asked, a snarl in his voice as he watched his ex giggle away at whatever the guy was saying.

Roman looked over, squinting his eyes some. "He looks familiar…" Roman shrugged. "Maybe he's someone I stopped before?"

"So he's a criminal?" Seth questioned quickly, gaining a chuckle from Roman.

"I just said I might've stopped him. Maybe for speeding or something, nothing too bad."

"Still. It's against the law, JoJo can't be hanging out with criminals." Seth rose to his feet.

"Seth." Roman warned, leaning forward into his own seat.

"Come on man, I'm just gonna check things out alright?" Seth said, starting to turn and walk.

He was sure Roman was going to stop him but was surprised when Roman didn't. Probably because he knew Seth was going to find a way to weasel out of his grasp anyways.

Seth walked out of the café, making his way straight to JoJo. He was surprised that she hadn't felt his presence as he walked closer but it did not matter, he was going to make himself known. As he walked he took the time to check out this motorcycle guy. He was pretty fit, had tan skin and a pretty good head of hair on him. _Douchebag. This one is a douchebag. _

"Hey, JoJo!" Seth called. JoJo and Mr. Motorcycle turned around to face him. If he knew any better he would say JoJo looked pretty annoyed to be seeing him, but he didn't let that phase him. "What's up, Jo?"

"What do you want, Seth?" JoJo asked, placing her hands on her hips as her brown eyes looked up at his. God she looked beautiful.

"Nothing. Was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop on by and say hello! Whose this?" Seth turned to the guy on the motorcycle.

"Why do you want to know?" JoJo asked, which stopped the motorcyclist from speaking.

Seth looked over at JoJo, an almost tight smile on his face. "Because I saw you with him before and I just want to know who you're hanging with."

"Why?" JoJo rolled her eyes. "We're not together anymore, Seth. Why would you care who I'm seen with?"

At this point, Seth could see motorcycle man start to shift a bit awkwardly in his seat. Seth, at this point, decided to ignore JoJo's words and instead placed his attention on Mr. Douche next to him.

"What's your name, man?" He asked, trying to feign a friendly smile. "Mine's Seth, but I'm sure you heard already."

"Justin." The man answered shortly. Seth was sure he detected a hint of an accent. _Of course. Chicks dig accents! _

"Where you from, Joshua?" Seth asked, purposely name dropping this guy.

"Justin." The man spoke, annoyance clear in his voice. Seth wanted to smile smugly at his tone but held himself back. "And what's it to ya?" Justin leaned over; his helmet still perfectly perched on his foreign leg.

"Chill dude, I just wanted to know because of the accent—"

"Nah." Justin interrupted. "You're jealous."

Seth immediately tensed up at that. "I'm not _jealous._"

Justin scoffed, looking over at JoJo who Seth could just tell was burning a hole into him. "If you weren't jealous you'd still be over there, eating with your boyfriend." Justin used a thumb to point over to Roman, who had been watching the whole time. "Plus, I'm the 'exotic guy' who your _ex-girlfriend _moved on with. Which makes me better than you."

Seth glared at him, getting ready to get up in his face before JoJo made her way in between the two men. "Alright, this is done." She rolled her eyes, looking over at Justin. "Stop provoking him." She now turned to Seth. "And stop stalking me."

"I'm not stal—"

"Yes you are." JoJo nods before turning to Justin. With the grace Seth always admired on her, she took hold of the spare helmet and slipped it over her head. "Let's go, Justin."

"Wait, you're gonna get on this death machine with _him_?" Seth out stretched his hands as he stared wide eyed at JoJo.

"_Yes._" JoJo nodded. "Now goodbye, Seth."

And with those words the motorcycle roared to life, leaving Seth in the dust and looking off at them. He slowly turned to look at Roman, who was shaking his head through the window. He watched as Roman rose from the table. Seth already knew what Roman was going to do, or well say, to him. He had done it plenty of times and frankly he deserved it; he deserved it each and every time.

Roman walked over to Seth, adjusting his hoister before looking Seth straight in the eyes. "You're a dumbass." He said, folding his arms and grinning slightly.

"Shut the fuck up, Reigns." Seth muttered, looking off to the direction the motorcycle had gone. There wasn't a trace of them left but Seth could swear he still heard the sound.

"That's no way to talk to a cop, Rollins." Roman chuckled. "You're lucky I'm off duty."

"Whatever." Seth looked over at him. "Shouldn't you be going to pick up your daughter?"

Roman nodded. "Right." He placed a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Go home, alright? And stop trying to make whatever you had with JoJo, happen again. She's clearly over it, man. You should be too."

Seth didn't respond to Roman but instead watched as the man entered his car and drove down the road himself. He played Roman's words in his mind, wanting so hard for them to stick but knowing that they won't. Seth wanted so hard to forget about JoJo and not be hung up on a chick like Reigns' was but she was special…is special. And Seth didn't know that when he had her and now that he doesn't she's all he can think about. And he hates it, oh he hates it so fucking much but he's so fucking hung up on her. And for what? She's nothing special…she's just beautiful and has the most soothing voice he's ever heard. She's everything good in the world and god, she was amazing in bed. She was perfect and he was stupid and he let her go and now she's with _Justin. _Accent having, motorcycle wearing, luscious hair having Justin. What a fucking prick.

_I gotta get my mind off of them. _Seth thought to himself. He looked around the strip, trying to find something to ease his restless mind but running short as his eyes merely scanned through stores and some other types of cafes. _Maybe I'll just go to Barrett's Vault. I can walk from here…_

Seth stuffed his hands into his hoodie, starting his trek to the bar. He was a ways off but the walk will hopefully clear up his mind and if not the alcohol at the bar will.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this took a while but this chapter just wasn't coming out and I was just so busy. But I wanted to touch up on this soon, so I tried my best here! I'm not 100% happy with it but I like it well enough I suppose. As you can see Seth and JoJo are exes and I know I didn't touch up on _why _yet but I will in later chapters. Again, this specific chapter story is a ton of me kind of "winging it" if you will so that is why this one takes longer because I'm kind of making this as I go along but I think that's what's fun about it? It's my own personal challenge, haha. Anyways! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review? ^.^  
**

**P.S. just to make it clear! What happened in the first, second and this chapter all happened on the same day. Just in case anyone was wondering. **


End file.
